Liga sprawiedliwych
Liga Sprawiedliwych (ang. Justice League, 2001–2004) – serial animowanyprodukcji amerykańskiej, na podstawie serii komiksowych Justice League, nadawany przez kanał telewizyjny Cartoon Network w bloku Toonami. Serial opowiada o losach grupy 7 superbohaterów, którzy postanowili działać razem jako Liga Sprawiedliwych. Bohaterowie[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Batman' (Bruce Wayne) – Batman nie ma żadnych mocy, ale jest bardzo szybki i zwinny, zna sztuki walki i świetnie walczy. W późniejszych odcinkach widać że łączą go z Dianą jakieś głębsze uczucia, których nie chce ujawnić, ale i tak można zauważyć że on i Diana są ze sobą choć o tym "nie wiedzą". *'Flash' (Wally West) – Flash potrafi biegać z prędkością dźwięku, po biegu musi jeść i spać. Flash jest typem "macho" próbuje się umówić z każdą panną, zawsze uważa, że podoba się wszystkim dziewczynom. *'Marsjanin Łowca' (ang. Martian Manhunter) (J’onn J’onz ) – J'onn jest telepatą. Ma również właściwości ducha – jest niematerialny. *'Sokolica' (ang. Hawkgirl) (Shayera Hols) – Sokolica potrafi latać, a dzięki swojemu morgenszternowi jest w stanie miotać potężną energią rozpraszającą magię. W późniejszych odc. widać że między nią, a Zieloną latarnią rodzi się uczucie. Najlepszym na to dowodem jest to, że w odcinku 49 wyznają to sobie i się całują. *'Superman' (Clark Kent / Kal-El) – Najpotężniejszy członek Ligi Sprawiedliwych. Jest bardzo silny i szybki. Potrafi również strzelać laserem z oczu i zamrażać oddechem. *'Wonder Woman' (Księżniczka Diana z Temiskery / Amazonka) – Diana jest bardzo silna, potrafi latać, a jej kostium jest ognioodporny. Jej lasso każe owiniętemu mówić prawdę. Od pierwszego momentu gdy Diana spotkała się z Batmanem było widać że między nimi coś zaczyna iskrzyć po niektórych odc. można wywnioskować, że są ze sobą. *'Zielona Latarnia' (ang. Green Lantern) (John Stewart) – John dzięki magicznemu pierścieniowi potrafi latać, strzelać pociskami i tworzyć pola siłowe. W jednym z odc. gdy latarnia trafia do przyszłości spotyka tam swojego syna, którego matką jest Shayera. Wersja polska[edytuj | edytuj kod] Wersja polska: Master Film na zlecenie Warner Bros. Reżyseria: Małgorzata Boratyńska Dialogi: Elżbieta Kowalska Dźwięk: *Urszula Ziarkiewicz, *Renata Gontarz Montaż: *Agnieszka Kołodziejczyk, *Michał Przybył Kierownictwo produkcji: *Agnieszka Kołodziejczyk, *Agnieszka Wiśniowska Wystąpili: *Jacek Rozenek – Superman *Radosław Pazura – Batman *Marcin Przybylski – Flash *Ewa Serwa – Sokolica *Agnieszka Fajlhauer – Wonder Woman *Mirosław Zbrojewicz – Zielona Latarnia *Andrzej Chudy – J’onn J’onzz (Marsjanin) *Jarosław Domin – **'Joker', **'Wildman' (odc. 25), **'Rick' (odc. 31) *Marcin Troński – Lex Luthor *Anna Ułas – Hipolita *Włodzimierz Bednarski – Generał Wells (odc. 1-3) *Tomasz Kozłowicz – Snapper Carr (odc. 1-3, 6, 8, 10) *Artur Kaczmarski – **'Jeden z sędziów' (odc. 4-5), **'Doktor Patel' (odc. 8-9), **'Felix Faust' (odc. 10-11), **'Snapper Carr' (odc. 32, 37, 45) *Janusz Wituch – **'Jeden z sędziów' (odc. 4-5), **'Lekarz Atlantydian' (odc. 7), **'Buldożer' (odc. 25), **'Zmierzchon' (odc. 26-27) *Jan Janga-Tomaszewski – **'Kanjar Ro' (odc. 4-5), **'Draaga' (odc. 12-13), **'Generał Gorilla City' (odc. 15), **'John Dee / Doktor Demiurg' (odc. 31-32) *Zbigniew Konopka – Łowca (odc. 4-5) *Mirosław Wieprzewski – Galius Zed (odc. 4-5) *Cezary Kwieciński – **'Jeden z Opiekunów' (odc. 4-5), **'Pułkownik' (odc. 25) *Piotr Zelt – **'Prokurator' (odc. 4-5), **'Generał Brak' (odc. 6-7) *Andrzej Gawroński – **'Al McGee' (odc. 4), **'Lekarz' (odc. 6) *Robert Czebotar – Arkkis Chummuck (odc. 4-5) *Jan Kulczycki – **'Kilowog' (odc. 5), **'Solomon Grundy' (odc. 8-9, 31), **'Solovar' (odc. 14-15), *Adam Bauman – **'Aquaman' (odc. 6-7), **'Simon Stagg' (odc. 22-23), **'Wandal Dzikos' (odc. 24-26, 33-34, 46), **'Generał Steppenwolf' (odc. 27) *Robert Tondera – Miedzianogłowy (odc. 8-9, 16, 31) *Mariusz Leszczyński – Cień (odc. 8-9) *Wojciech Machnicki – **'Ultra Humanite' (odc. 8-9), **'Grodd' (odc. 14-15), **'Rex Mason / Metamorpho' (odc. 22-23) *Anna Apostolakis – Gepard (odc. 8-9) *Aleksander Mikołajczak – **'Doktor Erlic' (odc. 10), **'Kapitan' (odc. 12), **'André' (odc. 25) *Wojciech Paszkowski – Mongul (odc. 12-13) *Brygida Turowska – Doktor Sara Corwin (odc. 14-15) *Elżbieta Kopocińska – **'Tsukuri' (odc. 16-17), **'Sapphire Stagg' (odc. 22-23) *Izabella Bukowska – Arezja (odc. 16-17) *Dariusz Odija – **'Java' (odc. 22-23) **'Hoffman' (odc. 24-26) *Marek Obertyn – Etrigan (odc. 20-21) *Elżbieta Jędrzejewska – Morgana Le Fey (odc. 20-21) *Jacek Kopczyński – Steve Trevor (odc. 24-26) *Cezary Nowak – **'Czarny Jastrząb' (odc. 25-26), **'Kalibak' (odc. 27) *Zbigniew Suszyński – Móżdżak (odc. 27-28) *Andrzej Ferenc – Orion (odc. 27-28) *Włodzimierz Press – Wielki Ojciec (odc. 27-28) *Jarosław Boberek – Rabuś (odc. 27-28) *Łukasz Lewandowski – Amazo (odc. 29-30) *Izabela Dąbrowska – Mercy Graves (odc. 29-30) *Przemysław Nikiel – **'Firefly' (odc. 31) **'Lobo' (odc. 45-46) *Agata Gawrońska – Lois Lane (odc. 32, 37) *Ryszard Nawrocki – Prezydent w alternatywnym świecie (odc. 37) *Paweł Szczesny – Aquaman (odc. 41-42) *Dominika Kluźniak *Monika Pikuła *Agnieszka Maliszewska *Tomasz Gęsikowski *Wojciech Solarz *Andrzej Tomecki *Andrzej J. Dąbrowski *Jerzy Mazur *Mirosław Guzowski *Mieczysław Morański *Józef Mika i inni Lektor: Cezary Nowak Odcinki[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Serial składa się z dwóch serii po 26 odcinków (w sumie 52 odcinki). *Serial był emitowany w Cartoon Network w bloku Toonami od 30 września 2002 roku (I seria – odcinki 1–26). *II seria (odcinki 27–52) pojawiła się 6 września 2004 roku. *6 czerwca 2006 serial został zastąpiony przez serial „Batman przyszłości”. *Odcinek „U źródeł tajemnicy” jest często pokazywany jako jeden, godzinny film. W polskim CN był tak wyemitowany 2 razy w 2002 roku: 30 września (premiera serialu) oraz 5 października. *Dalsze losy Ligi są ukazane i kontynuowane w serialu „Liga Sprawiedliwych Bez Granic”. Bohaterów „Ligi Sprawiedliwych” możemy oglądać również w serialu nieemitowanym w Polsce „Static Shock” w odcinkach: *34. i 36. „A League Of Their Own” *43. „Fallen Hero” Spis odcinków[edytuj | edytuj kod] Książki[edytuj | edytuj kod] W 2008 roku Wydawnictwo Siedmioróg we współpracy z DC Comics zaczęło wydawać książki o Lidze Sprawiedliwych. Serie wykorzystujące wizerunek superbohaterów z Ligi Sprawiedliwych to malowanki i towarzyszące im krótkie opowiadania: Rój, Jednoosobowa Liga Sprawiedliwych, Lustro, Eclipso, Batman kontra Eclipso oraz powieści: U źródeł tajemnicy, W najczarniejszą noc, Czerwona sprawiedliwość. Nawiązania[edytuj | edytuj kod] *W serialu pojawiają się postacie znane chociażby z serialu „Superman TAS”: Superman, Kyle Rayner, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Aquaman, Jonathan i Martha Kent, Brainiac, Desaad, Darkseid, Dr Fate, Lana Lang, Flash, Highfather, Inza, Kalibak, Livewire, Lobo, Luminous, Mercy Graves, Metallo, Parasite, Sinestro, Sollis/Lightray, Supergirl, Steppenwolf, Orion, Mr. Miracle, Maggie Sawyer, Toyman, Volcana, Weather Wizard. *W serialu pojawiają się postacie znane chociażby z serialu „ Batman TAS”: Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, Joker, Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon, Clayface, Firefly, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Ventriloquist i Scarface. *Wygląd Aquamana jest nieco inny niż w serialu „Superman TAS”. *Odcinek „U źródeł tajemnicy” zawiera odwołanie do opowieści o inwazji „Białych Marsjan” na Ziemię, tworzoną w serii Justice League przez Marka Waida i Granta Morrisona. Jest też nawiązaniem do tytuł cyklu komiksów (wydawanych przezDC), opisujących początki działania różnych superbohaterów pod tym samym tytułem („Secret Origins”). *W odcinku „U źródeł tajemnicy” trójnogie pojazdy obcych najeźdźców to nawiązanie do maszyn, które opisał Herbert George Wells w „Wojnie światów”. *Postać Johna Allena Cartera z odcinka „U źródeł tajemnicy”, jest delikatnym nawiązaniem do fikcyjnych przygód „John Carter, Warlord of Mars”, autorstwa Edgara Rice'a Burroughsa. *W pierwszej części odcinka „U źródeł tajemnicy” generał Wells w swej wypowiedzi w której stwierdza że nie można ufać Supermanowi, nawiązuje do odcinka „Legacy” z serialu „Superman TAS”. *Odcinek „W najczarniejszą noc” zawiera aluzje do komiksowej historii „No Man Escapes the Manhunter” oraz komiksowej mini-serii „Cosmic Odyssey”. *W pierwszej części odcinka „W najczarniejszą noc” kiedy Zielona Latarnia po cywilnemu przemierza ulice, jest nawiązaniem do filmu „Shaft”. *Tytuł odcinka „Podwodny wróg”, pochodzi z filmu z 1957 roku, opowiadającym o starciu niemieckiego U-boota z amerykańskim niszczycielem, w czasie II wojny światowej, o tym samym tytule. *Orm z odcinka „Podwodny wróg” to komiksowy Ocean Master, jeden z największych wrogów Aquamana. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Podwodny wróg”, zaraz po drugim ataku Deadshota na Aquamana (którym w rzeczywistości był J'onn) można dostrzec reporterkę wyglądającą jak Summer Gleeson, z serialu „Batman TAS”. *Odcinek „Powszechna niesprawiedliwość” zawiera aluzje do komiksowej historii „Rock of Ages”. *Szkodliwość kryptonitu dla ludzi, została po raz pierwszy zaprezentowana w serialu „Superman TAS” w odcinku „World’s Finest”, gdzie ujawniono że właściciel kryptonitowego smoka zmarł przedwcześnie. W pierwszej części odcinka „Powszechna niesprawiedliwość” Luthor wspomina że "Stavros" wziął od niego łapówkę. Prawdopodobnie chodzi tutaj o Yanniego Stavrosa, który pojawił sie wcześniej w serialu „Batman TAS”, w odcinku „Fire From Olympus”. *W oryginalnej wersji odcinka „Powszechna niesprawiedliwość” Luthor mówi do Ultra-Humanita: „Et tu, Humanite?”. W polskiej wersji, zostało to zmienione na „I ty Brutusie?”, skąd pochodził ten zwrot. *Ostatnie słowa Jokera: „You’re dethspicable!” (po polsku jesteś podły), w odcinku „Powszechna niesprawiedliwość”, są wypowiedzenie w stylu Kaczora Daffy’ego, znanego z serialu „Zwariowane Melodie”. *Tytuł odcinka „Utracony Raj” jest zaczerpnięty z poematu Johna Miltona. *Huragan który nawiedza miasto, w odcinku „Utracony Raj” jest nazywany „Huraganem Gardnera”. Jest to prawdopodobnie odniesienie do postaci Gardnera Foxa, który przez długi czas tworzył komiksy o Lidze Sprawiedliwych. *Informacje o huraganie, w odcinku „Utracony Raj” podaje stacja „Bernie’s News”. Jest to prawdopodobne odniesienie do Komiksu "Strażnicy", gdzie pojawiła się stacja o identycznej nazwie. *Mała blond-włosa dziewczynka, którą ratuje Wonder Woman w odcinku „Utracony Raj”, nosi imię Cassie. Możliwe więc, że jest ona nawiązaniem do postaci Cassie Sandsmark, znanej lepiej jako Wonder Girl II. Także jej komentarz „Nie jesteś moją siostrą”, może być delikatnym żartem z faktu, że Wonder Woman nigdy nie była spokrewniona z żadną Wonder Girl. *Po pokonaniu Hadesa przez Ligę, w drugiej części odcinka „Utracony Raj” wśród spetryfikowanych amazonek, można dostrzec statuę przedstawiającą J'onn J'onzza. *Odcinek „Świat Wojny” jest częściowo oparty na komiksowej historii „Gladiator” z Superman #28-32 z 1989 roku, wydanego przez DC. *W odcinku „Świat Wojny” można znaleźć podobieństwa z filmem „Gladiator” w reżyserii Ridleya Scotta. *W odcinku „Świat Wojny” J'onn ma poważne trudności z używaniem swoich mocy i utrzymaniem zmienionego wyglądu. Pomimo tego, jest jednak w stanie pozostać w swej humanoidalnej formie, choć być może dużo łatwiej, byłoby mu pozostać w swej właściwej. *Choć superbroń Mongula, „Świat Wojny” jest w stanie niszczyć całe planety, to okazuje się że wystarczy jedno udarzenie maczugi Sokolicy, aby powstrzymać śmiercionośną wiązkę promieni. *Tytuł odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni” („The Brave and the Bold”), jest odniesieniem do serii komiksowej DC, o tym samym tytule, w której pokazywano współpracę dwóch różnych superbohaterów. *Projekt miasta Gorilla City, został oparty na mieście Metropolis z roku 2979, pokazanym w odcinku „New Kids in Town” z serialu „Superman TAS”. *Broń używana przez goryle w odcinku „Odważni i bezwzględni”, wyglądają podobnie jak Kryptonińska broń znana z serialu „Superman TAS”, konkretnie z odcinka „The Last Son of Krypton”. *Pomimo faktu że miejscem akcji odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni” jest Central City, lokalne radiowozy policyjne mają oznaczenia Policji Metropolis. *W odcinku „Odważni i bezwzględni”, Flash zwraca się do Solovara – Mojo. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Mojo Jojo, jednego z głównych czarnych charakterów z kreskówki „Atomówki”. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, mężczyźni którzy ukradli izotopy promieniotwórcze – profesor Artur Broda i dr Mark Stevens – z ośrodka badawczego River Bluffs Research Laboratory. Później okazuje się ż Grodd potrzebował tych izotopów do zasilania urządzenia które było przechowywane właśnie w River Bluffs Research Laboratory. Cała więc akcja z kradzieżą, wydaje sie głupia i niepotrzebna. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, Solovar odjeżdża kradzionym autem, choć jego właściciel nie zdążył wsadzić kluczyków do stacyjki. *Pierwsze słowa Solovara w docinku „Odważni i bezwzględni” brzmią: „Get your stinking paws off me, you filthy human!” (Zabieraj ode mnie te cuchnące łapska, ty brudny człowieku). Jest to odniesienie do filmu „Planety Małp” i pierwszych słów głównego bohatera w świecie małp. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, w czasie halucynacji Flasha, można znaleźć odniesienia do kilku historii komiksowych z Flashem (Barry Allenem) w roli głównej: **Kukiełkowy Flash – „Plight of the Puppet Flash” z Flash #133. **Gruby Flash – „The Day Flash Weighed 1000 pounds” z Flash #115. **Flash przed lustrami, z których każde pokazuje go inaczej – „The Master of Mirrors!” oraz „The Mirror Master’s Invincible Bodyguards!” z Flash #105 oraz Flash #136. **Wielkogłowy Flash – „Duel of the Super-heroes” oraz „Fun-House Mirror” z Flash #177, Green Lantern #13 oraz Justice League of America #7. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, występuje blondwłosy policjant, którego wygląd jest udarzająco podobny do Barry'ego Allena, drugiego Flasha. *Choć pod sam koniec pierwszej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, na miejscu Central City pojawia się krater, to już w drugiej części nigdzie go nie widać. *W drugiej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, gdy Batman pokazuje Gorilla City na swoim komputerze, widzimy wyraźnie że jest ono zlokalizowane w zachodniej Afryce. Gdy jednak Grodd wskazuje miasto jako cel dla swych pocisków, jest ono ulokowane w środkowej Afryce. Podobne nieścisłości pojawią się, gdy porównujemy topografię terenu, z ujęciami na mapie ekranowej, gdy Zielona Latarnia niszczy kolejne pociski. *W pewnym momencie gdy Zielona Latarnia niszczy jedną z rakiet, w drugiej części odcinka „Odważni i bezwzględni”, obręcz na jego głowie znika. *Aresia z odcinka „Furia” jest wzorowana na postaciach Lyty Trevor-Hall i Heleny Kosmatos noszących pseudonim Fury, skąd prawdopodobnie pochodzi tytuł odcinka. *Choć większa część odcinka „Furia” ma miejsce w Gotham City, radiowozy i uniformy policjantów są identyczne z tymi używanymi, przez policje z Metropolis. *W odcinku „Furia”, można dostrzec sklep Bergduff, który pojawił się wcześniej w serialu „Batman TAS”, w odcinku „Holiday Knights”. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Furia”, po tym jak Superman zostaje trafiony toksyczną bombą, tęczówki Aresi zmieniają się z przejrzystych na białe. *W drugiej części odcinka „Furia” pierwsze słowo na tabliczce "United States Air Force Base", zostaje błędnie zapisane jako "Unted". *Hippolyta w drugiej części odcinka „Furia” okazuje się bardzo dokładnie znać historię Aresi, a przecież kapitan statku, jedyna osoba która mogła ją jej przekazać, zmarła krótko po dopłynięciu na Themyscire. *Odcinek „Legendy” jest częściowo adaptacją komiksowych crossoverów DC, w których Justice League walczyła u boku Justice Society (stamtąd wzięto m.in. wyjaśnienie istnienia światów równoległych). *Robot Luthora z odcinka „Legendy”, wygląda jak Prototype-03 z mangi i anime „Neon Genesis Evangelion”. *Wypowiedż J’onna w odcinku „Legendy”: „Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteśmy już w Metropolis”, jest odniesieniem do filmu „Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz”. *Postać Raya Thompsona (o wyglądzie wzorowanym na postaci Brainwave’a) z odcinka „Legendy” to przewrotny hołd złożony Royowi Thomasowi, który tworzył dla DC komiksy o Justice League i All-Star Squadron, utrzymane w klimacie lat 50. *Mnóstwo tesktów Raya Thompsona z odcinka „Legendy” przynosi na myśl komiksy z Batmanem z 1960. Justice Guild ma nawet specjalny czerwony telefon alarmowy, który pojawił się w starych historiach z Batmanem. *Siedziba Justice Guild z odcinka „Legendy”, wygląda jak posiadłość którą zakupił Joker w serialu „Batman TAS” w odcinku''„Joker's Millions”''. *Nazwa grupy superbohaterów Justice Guild z odcinka „Legendy” przypomina inną komiksową drużynę że świata DC: Justice Society of America. Sami jej członkowie są wzorowani na postaciach z Justice Society: **The Streak (Chyży) na Flashu/Jayu Garricku **Tom Turbina wygląda jak Superman, ale jego charakter i moce bazują na postaci Atoma/Ala Pratta **Green Guardsman (Zielony Gwardzista) na Green Lanternie/Alanie Scott’cie **Catman na Widcat’cie/Tedzie Grancie **Black Siren (Czarna Syrena) na Black Canary/Dinach Drake Lance *Grupa przestępców z odcinka „Legendy” nosi nazwę Injustice Guild, co jest aluzją do Injustice Society, grupy największych wrogów Justice Society of America. Sami członkowie grupy przypominają członków Injustice Society: **Music Master – Fiddlera **Sportsman – Sportsmastera **Dr Blizzard – Icicle’a **Sir Swami – Wizarda *Druga część odcinka „Legendy” jest dedykowanya Gardnerowi F. Foxowi, autorowi komiksów o Justice League. *Odcinek „Rycerz Cienia” jest przepełniony legendami arturiańskimi. *Harv Hickman z odcinka „Rycerz Cienia” jest parodią Hugh Hefnera. *W drugiej części odcinka „Rycerz Cienia” jeden z gości na balu kostiumowym wygląda jak przeciwnik Batmana – Maxie Zeus, który pojawiał się już wcześniej w jednym z odcinków serialu „Batman TAS”. Oprócz niego na balu można także dostrzec postacie ubrane jak: Vykin the Black, Devilance the Pursuer, Black Racer, Dr Bedlam, Goody Rickels (jako parodia Dona Ricklesa), Supergirl, Harley Quinn, OMAC agent i Aquaman w starszej wersji. *W drugiej części odcinka „Rycerz Cienia” jeden z gości na balu kostiumowym ubrany w stylu Batmana, wykonuje''„nietoperzy taniec”'', znany z fabularnego serialu o Batmanie z lat 60. *Kiedy Hickman zostaje przemieniony w robaka w odcinku „Rycerz Cienia”, wygląda jak „The Eater” z Kamandi #18. *W drugiej części odcinka „Rycerz Cienia” Flash nazywa przemienionego w robaka Hickmana „Cecil”. Co jest odniesieniem do kreskówki z lat 60–70 „Beany and Cecil”. *Odcinek „Metamorfoza” jest częściowo oparty na filmie fantastycznym „Forbidden Planet”. *Scena w odcinku „Metamorfoza”, kiedy Chemo wychodzi na szczyt budynku trzymając Sapphire, jest parodią filmu „King Kong”. *W trzyczęściowych odcinkach „Czas Dzikosa” armia Dzikosa wzorowana jest na nazistach, ale nie pokazana jest żadna swastyka, oraz nie ma słowa o innych członkach osi: Włochach i Japonii. I choć pojawia się Adolf Hitler ani razu nikt o nim nie mówi. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Czas Dzikosa” podczas sceny w kryjówce Batmana można zauważyć osoby wyglądające jak Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle) całujących się ze sobą, oraz Tima Drake’a (Robin) i Cassandre Cain (Batgirl III) przebiegających obok nich. *W odcinku „Czas Dzikosa”, pojawia się masa postaci z komiksów DC, osadzonych w realiach drugiej wojny światowej: Sergeant Rock i jego Easy Company, The Blackhawks oraz Steve Trevor. *Kryptonim inwazji Dzikosa na Amerykę, w odcinku „Czas Dzikosa”, nosi tytuł „Operation Endgame” (Operacja Koniec Gry). Jest to nazwa ostatniego etapu partii szachów. *Tytuł odcinka „Zmierzch” pochodzi od opery Ryszarda Wagnera, Zmierzchu Bogów, wchodzącej w skład cyklu ’Pierścień Nibelunga’; na jej treść składają się spiski, zdrady, a całość traktuje o zagładzie świata bogów i ludzi. *Nazwa ’Nowa Genesis’ z odcinka „Zmierzch” przywołuje biblijne Nowe Jeruzalem, czyli opisane w Apokalipsie św. Jana miasto w chmurach, w którym zbawieni obcują z Bogiem. *W drugiej części odcinka „Tabula Raza”, kryptonit którego używa Batman to ten sam który Bruce daje Terry’emu w''„Batman przyszłości”'', w celu powstrzymania Supermana. *Przestępcy których można ujrzeć w śnie Johna Dee, w pierwszej części odcinka „To tylko sen” to: Joker, Lex Luthor, Shade, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Gorilla Grodd, Deadshot, Simon Stagg, Star Sapphire oraz Ultra-Humanite (i możliwe że Ra’s al Ghula). *W pierwszej części odcinka „To tylko sen”, Batman opowiada fragment z dziewiątej księgi Odysei Homera, w której Odyseusz i jego załoga zostali uwięzieni przez Cyklopa i dzięki podstępowi Odyseusza mogli bezpiecznie uciec. *W drugiej części odcinka „To tylko sen” sposób w jaki Batman opiera się Dr Destiny, jest podobny do sposobu w jaki opiera się serum w historii „Sword of Azrael”. *W drugiej części odcinka „To tylko sen” młoda para, którą Flash pyta na początku odcinka w swoim śnie, wyglądają jak Dick Grayson (Nightwing) i Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle). *Scena w drugiej części odcinka „To tylko sen”, kiedy Flash próbuje się obudzić z swego snu, poprzez dzwonienie z budki telefonicznej, być może jest odniesieniem do filmu „The Matrix”. *W drugiej części odcinka „To tylko sen” we śnie Johna pojawiają się Al i Chris McGee znani z odcinka „W najczarniejszą noc”. *Państwo Kasnia z odcinka „Honorowa Dziewczyna”, zostało wymyślone przez twórców „Superman TAS” w odcinku „The Last Son Of Krypton”. Następnie jej przedstawiciele, pojawili się w filmie animowanym Batman: „Mystery of the Batwoman”, a ich ambosodar Vilmos Egans w serialu „Batman przyszłości” w odcinku „Odrodzenie”. Sam kraj znajduje się w Europie, prawdopodobnie gdzieś na Bałkanach. *Generał Vox z odcinka „Honorowa Dziewczyna” ma umiejętność sonicznego krzyku, podobną do tej którą ma superbohaterka Black Canary. Dodatkowo, jego imię „Vox” oznacza po łacinie: „głos”. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Honorowa dziewczyna”, jeden z gości na przyjęciu wygląda zupełnie jak Vilmos Egans, znany z serialu „Batman przyszłości”, z odcinka „Odrodzenie”. *W drugiej części odcinka „Honorowa dziewczyna”, wypowiedź Diany na temat diamentów jest odniesieniem do słynnej piosenki Marilyn Monroe „Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend”. *W drugiej części odcinka „Serca i umysły”, Katma Tui wspomina o 5 (kolejnej) Ziemskiej Zielonej Latarni – Kyle Raynera przedstawionego w odcinku „In Brightest Day” w serialu „Superman: The Animated Series”. *Idea złych członków Ligi z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, z odcinka „Lepszy świat” pochodzi od komiksowego Crime Syndicate z Ziemi 3. *W odcinku „Lepszy świat” symbol noszony przez Batmana z alternatywnej rzeczywistości jest podobny do emblematu znajdującego się na kostiumie Terry’ego McGinnisa z Batman przyszłości, a gablota ze strojami innych członków nietoperzej familii, pokazana w powyższym serialu, znajduje się w jaskini ’alter-Batmana’. Kostium alternatywnej Hawkgirl przypomina strój bojowy noszony przez komiksowych żołnierzy Hawkworld czyli Thanagaru. Uniform alternatywnego Martian Manhuntera przypomina ten, który otrzymał po „One Year Later”. Natomiast kostium alternatywnej Wonder Woman jest prawie identyczny ze strojem, który inna Amazońska bohaterka DC Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) nosiła do tzw. ’Kryzysu na Nieskończonych Ziemiach’ który również miał miejsce w świecie DC. *Lex Luthor jako prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych z pierwszej części odcinka „Lepszy świat” jest ukłonem w stronę kanonu komiksowego DC, gdzie sprawował tę funkcję do czasu wydarzeń opisanych w zeszycie pt. Superman/Batman nr 6. *W pierwszej części odcinka „Zaćmienie”, kostium generała będącego pod kontrolę kamienia jest identyczny jaki nosił jeden z wrogów Phantom Strangera będący pod panowaniem istoty, tytułującej się jako Eclipso. *Scena z odcinka „Zaćmienie” w której Godfrey, mówi o książce „The Innocent Seduced” autorstwa „Dr Frederica”, odnosi się do książki „Seduction of the Innocent” napisanej w 1950 roku przez Fredrica Werthama, który oskarżył komiksy o korumpowanie nieletnich. *Scena z drugiej części odcinka „Zaćmienie” w której Godfrey zakłada na głowę czapkę z flagą USA i mówi „Potrzebuję Was” jest parodią James Montgomery Flagg’s World War i plakatu rekrutacyjnego z Wujkiem Samem wskazującym i mówiącym „Potrzebuję WAS!”. *Łączenie w jedną drużynę Doctora Fate'a, Aquamana oraz Solomona Grundy'ego w odcinku „Terror zza grobu”, jest prawdopodobnym nawiązaniem do grupy superbohaterów – The Defenders(Doctor Strange, Namor oraz Hulk), stworzonych przez wydawnictwo Marvel Comics. *Fabuła odcinka „Terror zza grobu” nawiązuje bardzo wyraźnie do Mitologii Cthulhu (fikcyjnego świata, stworzonego przez pisarza horrorów H. P. Lovecrafta.) – Icthultu, dawne bóstwo Thanagaru, niezmiernie przypomina samego Władcę R’lyeh. *Zdanie „Jeśli chcesz żyć, chodź ze mną” które Aquaman mówi do Grundy’ego w pierwszej części odcinka „Terror za grobu” jest podobne do tego z filmu „Terminator 2: Dzień sądu”. Schwarzenegger mówi do Lindy Hamilton „Chodź ze mną, jeśli chcesz żyć!”. *W drugiej części odcinka „Terror zza grobu” napis na grobie Grundy’ego: Solomon Grundy – Urodzony w Poniedziałek jest tylko częścią, pełna rymowanka brzmi: :Solomon Grundy, :Urodzony w Poniedziałek, :Ochrzczony we Wtorek, :Żonaty w Środę, :Skrzywdzony w Czwartek, :Osłabiony w Piątek, :Zmarły w Sobotę, :Pochowany w Niedzielę: :To jest koniec o Solomonie Grundym. *Właścicielem wyspy która została zaatakowana przez Secret Society, w pierwszej części odcinka „Tajne Stowarzyszenie”''jest Morgan Edge. Jest to aluzja do komiksowego przeciwnika Supermana o tym samym imieniu, będącego członkiem i liderem grupy przestępców o nazwie Intergang. *W drugiej części odcinka ''„Tajne Stowarzyszenie”, podczas przerwy meczu finałowego, jeden z fanów trzyma na trybunach wielki napis „Gotham Girls”, jest to nawiązanie do serialu o przeciwniczkach Batmana: Catwoman, Poison Ivy i Harley Quinn, pod tym samym tytułem. *Pierwotnie w odcinku „Później”, miał wstąpić Captain Marvel. *Cała druga część odcinka „Później” jest stworzona na podstawie klasycznej komiksowej historii o Supermanie „Under a Red Son”. *Pogrzeb Supermana w pierwszej części odcinka „Później” przypomina klasyczną historię „Funeral for a Friend”, włączając w to Batmana obserwującego procesję z dachu. *Na pogrzebie Supermana w odcinku „Później” można dostrzec: Kilowoga, Aquamana, Mere, Supergirl, Lane Lang, Perry’ego White’a, Dr Fate’a, Inze Nelson, Jimmy Olsena, Jonathana i Marthe Kent, Kyle Raynera, Lightray, Bibbo Bibbowskiego, Katme Tui, Oriona, Maggie Sawyer, Steela, Natashe Irons, Larvoxa, Tomar Re, Tima Drake’a oraz Barbare Gordon. *Druga część odcinka „Później” przypomina powieść Richarda Mathesona – „I Am Legend”. *W drugiej części odcinka „Później” Superman ma w samochodzie batoniki jakie Flash reklamował w odcinku „Zaćmienie”, a Lobo tak jak w komiksie nie zostaje przyjęty do Ligi Sprawiedliwości. *W odcinku „Radość i pocieszenie” po raz pierwszy widzimy, że J’onn przybiera ludzką postać, jaką przybierał w komiksie''„John Jones”''. *W odcinku „Radość i pocieszenie” w domu państwa Kentów, pojawia się kot będący prawdopodobnie Streakym, kotem Supergirl, który w komiksy otrzymał supermoce wskutek napromieniowania kryptonitem. *W odcinku „Radość i pocieszenie” twórcy nawiązali do zamiłowania J'onna, do ciasteczek Czekoladowej Markizy z masą waniliową, znanej z komiksów. *Kolęda słyszana przez J’onna z kościoła, w czasie swego spaceru w odcinku „Radość i pocieszenie” to „It Came Upon the Midnight Clear”. *Powitanie Sokolicy w kosmicznym barze, w odcinku „Radość i pocieszenie”, przypomina tradycyjne powitanie Norm Peterson w serialu „Cheers”. *W odcinku „As w rękawie” Joker używa pseudonimu: „Gwynplaine Entertainmen”. Gwynplaine Entertainmen jest bohaterem powieści „The Man Who Laughs”, autorstwa Victora Hugo. Co ciekawe, to właśnie na Gwynplaine wzorował się Bob Kane, tworząc wizerunek Jokera. *W odcinku „As w rękawie” Joker daje Lidze 22 minuty i 50 sekund na rozbrojenie bomb. Każdy pojedynczy odcinek przeciętnego serialu telewizyjnego, trwa właśnie 22 minuty i 50 sekund, jeśli odjąć czas na reklamy i napisy końcowe. *W pierwszej części odcinka „As w rękawie” John Stewart rozbraja bombę Jokera, w kasynie o nazwie Amos Fortune. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci superprzestępcy Amosa Fortune, twórcy oryginalnego The Royal Flush Gangu. *Kiedy Queen pokrywa się zbroją i tworzy sobie miecz w pierwszej części odcinka „As w rękawie”, Sokolica kpiącą zwraca sie do niej: „Joanna d’Arc”. *Imię przywódcy floty Thanagaru Hro Talaka z odcinka „Niepisane w gwiazdach” to anagram prawdziwego imienia innego komiksowego bohatera świata DC: Hawkmana – Katar Hol. *Powód zniszczenia Ziemi dla zbudowania hiperprzestrzennej obwodnicy, w odcinku „Niepisane w gwiazdach”, jest prawdopodobnie zaczerpnięte z historii „Autostopem przez Galaktykę”, autorstwa Douglasa Adamsa. *Właściciel restauracji, w której Batman i Wonder Woman znajdują schronienie przed Thanagarianami, w drugiej części odcinka „Niepisane w gwiazdach”, wygląda zupełnie jak Dr Padu Banjahri, z serialu „Batman przyszłości”, z odcinka''„Klątwa Kobry”''. *W drugiej części odcinka „Niepisane w gwiazdach”, Flash nazywa Alfreda – „Jeeves”. Od imienia postaci, wymyślonej przez pisarza P. G. Wodehouse'a. *W trzeciej części odcinka „Niepisane w gwiazdach”, w czasie walki w jaskini Batmana, Batman używając dźwiękowych batrangów, szczuje na Thanagarian rój nietoperzy. Ten motyw został zaczerpnięty z komiksowej historii „Batman: Year One”. Później został jeszcze wykorzystany w filmie „Batman: Początek”. *W trzeciej części odcinka „Niepisane w gwiazdach”, w czasie walki w jaskini Batmana, Kragger używa zamrazającej broni Mr. Freeze’a, jednego z przeciwników Batmana. *Jedna z ostatnich scen odcinka „Niepisane w gwiazdach”, przywołuje na myśl komiksową historię „Towers of Babel”, w której członkowie Ligi debatują nad wykluczeniem z drużyny jednego z członków. *